Dynasty Warriors: Deeper than Blood
by Spectrum Herald
Summary: Love, Drama, war, it's all good. If you're a dynasty warriors fan, have a read.


**Hello everybody. I am a lover of the Dynasty Warrior series of games and have felt compelled to write my own story of it. Hope you like it. I have a twilight fanfic if any of you guys are interested, while I pilot this idea. If you like it, please comment and review, if not, that is fine too. However, the more you comment and review, the more chapter's come out. Dan-Li is the illegitimate son of the emperor. This is his story and it is his alternate story life. Reason why, because I find it more fun, lol enjoy. (Hopefully you want wonder about the font type, I had some kind of problem with it. Basically I started something before and this is new and I just wanted to add the interaction with Cao Pi, so hopefully it isn't too noticeable.)**

**A New Dawn:**

"Sigh..."

A man wakes from a dream. It is the early hours of the morning. He coolly takes his hand and feeds it through his shaggy, grey hair and gets up with a groan. He was of a bronze complexion. He looked youthful and he had a defined physique.

"Sir." Someone said behind the curtain to the man's quarters.

"Yes."

"We've found our next target. We await your orders."

"Very good, thank you Captain. Ready the men, I will begin to devise the strategy soon enough."

The man stood up and stretched. He looked at a medallion hanging on a mirror. It had the Emperor's crest on it.

"I am... illegitimate, but father... I have a vision for all of Asia. Mother died knowing what I was capable of. I'm your son and because of that fact, I know I will make you proud, even though you were forced to abandon me."

The man put on a beautiful blue and purple robe and was heading to the war room in the building he was in.

"Well, have a good sleep master Dan-Li?" inquired a man with piercing red eyes as he was walking.

"Yes. How is my favourite doctor doing?" The doctor laughed in response.

"Not bad, however, it's about your coughing. I think I know what it is." The doctor was suddenly serious.

Dan-Li put his hand on the doctor's shoulder. "I know Li-feng. My time is short. I didn't come to reign. I came to free."

After Dan-Li had his check up, he had received word that Cao Pi, son of Cao Cao the Wei leader, had arrived. Whatever for?

It must have been the fact that he and a few hundred vagabond units manage to crash the Dong Zhuo army's parties. In just 3 years since surfacing on the world stage, Dan-Li had led his men into many supposedly losing battles. He was something else as a fighter though. He was a master swordsman, even though he used Trishulas and he was a very good diplomat. He did what would benefit everyone, every time, he never saw a losing side.

Dan Li made his way to the "war room", where he and his officers coordinated their skirmishes to help the people.

Cao Pi had arrived.

"Well if it isn't the son of Wei's emperor, Cao Pi. I am humbled by your presence." Dan Li said.

"Now now, no need for formalities. I have come as a special request to my father." he stated.

"And what would that be?"

"My father has seen and heard of your exploits, freeing villagers and how, you not only took on and killed 400 elite soldiers and 3 officers of Dong Zhuo's forces, you hold the record for the fastest man in all of asia. Said to have sprinted as much as Lu Bu's greatest horse."

"You flatter me... Your praise cannot reach me. My speed is the people's speed. My strength, is the people's strength. If they believe in me then I continue to fight."

"And so you have."

Cao Pi had his hands behind his back and gestured for Dan Li to stroll with him. The pair were now outside the walls of Dan Li's base and walked through a cherry blossom garden.

"Dan Li, what is your goal?"

"To save those who need saving, to stop the wickedness that plagues the land and protect the people. Renew the lands, so that one day, prosperity would be something, that everyone would have experienced at least once in their lifetime."

"You speak humbly. Like a ruler or a king. Yet you are, the leader of a vagabond nation."

"If I exceed your expectations, then I am humbled. However, I get back to my question. What did Cao Cao want from me?"

Cao Pi said nothing as the wind blew then turned to Dan Li.

"He requests you become an officer in his grand army."

Dan Li smiled.

"Are we agreed, Dan Li?"

"Not really. Heh. If that was all, please enjoy a cup of tea before you leave."

"You dare refuse him?!"

"Of course. Cao Cao is wealthy in experience in ruling a kingdom. However, the way he treats the people, the way he treats his prisoners, by asking me to join him, I'd become the very thing I swore to destroy."

"Then you have sentenced your men to death."

Dan Li's smile dropped.

"If you are not to join us or give us support, then you are a threat. You control a handful of powerful soldiers and you are quite the tactician, I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you not to join."

Dan Li said nothing.

"My father won't tolerate this, he will have your head before the year is done! and the bodies of your women in your province. Every last one, sampled, battered and dressed as massage girls or escorts!"

Dan Li appeared as if a blur in Cao Pi's face.

The wind blew harsh behind him.

"Listen, son of Wei. You can threaten me all you like, but if Cao Cao or any of his kin, touch my people..."

Out of know where, Dan Li's trishula were against Cao Pi's throat.

"I know you stole Zhen Ji, the most beautiful woman in all the land. It would be a shame, if you couldn't return to her... leave my walls, don't come back."

Cao Pi backed away, bowed and left.

**Dan Li did not like Cao Cao's approach to acquire his services. Dan Li had waited for long enough, it was time to finally raise his country's banner and become a kingdom...**

He had come across someone as dark as him before. Raymondo.

Raymondo was without a doubt, the most evil person, Dan-Li had ever come across. Dan-Li trained with him. Before Dan-Li lived on his own, he was the apprentice of a revered pirate called Tai. Tai was the officer of a Vagabond leader called Gordo. Gordo was a very talented native. He could speak to nature, in all it's forms. He charmed beasts and led them into battle with him. While Tai was without a doubt a wizard of a swordsman. A scary fighter.

However, Gordo had a younger brother. When Gordo was a teenager, that younger brother, Raymondo, was very sickly as a child. Gordo could not rely on tribal medicines for his brother, so he made a sacrifice. He sent Raymondo to live with a baron minister and her husband to raise him. He was raised as an amazing katana wielder and all seemed well when he found Gordo when he came of age, but he never forgave him for leaving him.

He was jealous of Dan-Li. Tai and Gordo continually showered him with praise. Saying how he would be an emperor one day, not knowing he was the heir. Raymondo grew to hate their group of four and knew of Gordo's ambitions. Without a chance of regret, he made a deal with Gordo's recent enemy, in leader, Cheng Wu and for the chance to become a LT. Raymondo fatally stabbed Tai in the back, disarmed Gordo and gave them to Cheng Wu for execution.

Tai knew this could happen. He knew of Raymondo's darkness. So before he was killed, he forced Dan-li to flee. Dan-Li did and in doing so, was the best decision of his war career. He was found by a vagabond unit and he decided to join them. One thing led to another and he became it's leader upon his 20th birthday. To this day, Dan-Li's does not know that Raymondo killed his two teachers, but he always had a hunch that Raymondo was capable of performing such a crime.

Along the road,

Dan Li had found Lu Xun, injured badly from his last encounter with Raymondo's guerilla warfare. He and 2 thousand men, from a total of 4000 were with him. 2 thousand slaughtered...

Finally, after Dan li's best medic, a man named 'Li Feng', had performed unbelievable surgery, Lu Xun had finally regained consciousness.

"Morning."

"Who are you..?"

"My name is Dan Li. This is my medic, Li Feng. He saved your life..."

Lu Xun sat up and bowed in respect.

"Those scars looked familiar to me. Precise cuts. Clean and no shagginess, Raymondo..."

"How did you know...?!"

"My master trained Raymondo, I have come across him before..."

"I see..."

"Do you need any supplies to see you home to Wu...?"

"You know who I am?!"

"Yes. I can tell who people are by their demeanor. From what I've heard of you, I could tell that it was you."

"I see...What do you do here, Dan Li?"

Lu Xun and Dan Li were walking through cherry blossom gardens.

"I am the leader of a vagabond nation. I have 400 soldiers who fight for the people. I run on respect and love. If people do not wish to join our cause, I release them. Then defeat them later on. I continue to not force them what to do, in the hopes of one day, they change their minds..."

"I see. All my life, I have waited, waited for a leader with morales such as yourself. No lust for power, just driven ambition. I would be honoured to join you in battle."

Dan Li bowed and then the two looked to the Cherry Blossoms. "It starts here. From now on, we're "brothers"." said Dan Li. Lu Xun bowed to Dan Li. "I am honoured by this and I will fight with my life to protect you, your ambition and the people."

**Something incredible was beginning.**


End file.
